bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Escape From Darkness
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:EscapeFromDarkness.jpg |season = Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders |number = 10 |last = Twin Attack |next = The Secret Package }} Escape From Darkness is the 10th episode of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. It aired on July 25, 2010. Plot With Ren Krawler still in control of Bakugan Interspace, Marucho Marukura quickly comes up with a plan to regain his creation. Emperor Barodius calls Ren and suspects that he may betray them due to his desire to not battle with his former friends. Ren assures him of his loyalty, while Linehalt attempts to get the truth from his friend. Ren reminds him of the story behind their loyalty to Barodius: there were many ancient Bakugan with the Forbidden Power, but they were sealed underground. Eventually, their numbers dwindled to just Linehalt. Ren was the last descendant of the Protectors of the Dark Bakugan and was assigned to take care of Linehalt. Over the years, they bonded and dreamed of escaping their underground prison, until the Emperor recruited them to lead the invasion team to Earth. Meanwhile, Marucho and Princess Fabia infiltrate BI. Marucho tries to regain control, while Fabia and an Avatar Marucho battle against Lena Isis and Zenet Surrow. The Avatar is quickly taken out as Ren discovers Marucho's invasion. Fabia is defeated and Zenet and Lena decide to take her back as a prisoner and something that will give them an edge against Neathia. However, Marucho arrives in time to get her out. Though their mission was unsuccessful, Marucho reveals he installed a back door to better access Bakugan Interspace without alerting Ren and his team. Featured Brawls Fabia Sheen & Avatar Marucho Vs Lena Isis & Zenet Surrow Round 1 * Fabia Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Avatar Marucho Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Lena Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Zenet Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Battle Lena throws her Gate Card and Phosphos. (Power: 900 Gs) Fabia throws out Aranaut. (Power: 900 Gs) Lena activates the ability Spit Poison. (Aranaut: 900 - 600 Gs) Fabia activates the ability Light Wave '''and nullifies the ability of '''Phosphos. (Aranaut: 600 - 900 Gs) Lena Activates the ability Gorgon Viper. (Aranaut: 900 - 400 Gs) Fabia nullifies Gorgon Viper '''with '''Mirage Fist and transfers 200 Gs from the Phosphos '''to '''Aranaut. (Phosphos: 900 - 700 Gs) (Aranaut: 400 - 900 - 1100 Gs) Zenet throws out Contestir. (Power: 900 Gs) Zenet Activates the ability Vanguard Lola. (Aranaut: 1100 - 900 Gs) (Contestir: 900 - 1100 Gs) Phosphos and Contestir's power levels are combined (Power: 1800 Gs) Fabia activates the ability Mirage Jet to subtract 300 Gs of Phosphos and Contestir. (Contestir: 1100 - 800 Gs) (Phosphos: 700 - 400 Gs) Lena opens her Gate Card (Apoptosis). (Aranaut: 900 - 100 Gs) Avatar Marucho throws out Aranaut (clone). (Power: 900 Gs) Avatar Marucho activates the ability Support Light and nullifies Lena's Gate Card. (Aranaut: 100 - 900 - 1100 Gs) Fabia activates the ability Dual Commando to add 200 Gs from both Aranauts. (Aranaut: 1100 - 1300 Gs) (Aranaut (clone): 900 - 1100 Gs) Lena sends out her Battle Gear: 'Terrorcrest 'and equips it to Phosphos. (Phosphos: 400 - 500 Gs) Zenet sends out her Battle Gear: 'Spartablaster 'and equips it to Contestir. (Contestir: 800 - 900 Gs) Zenet activates her Battle Gear Ability: Spartablaster Sun. (Aranaut: 1300 - 1100 Gs) (Aranaut (clone): 1100 - 900 Gs) Aranaut and Aranaut (clone)'s power levels are combined (Power: 2000 Gs) Lena activates her Battle Gear Ability: Terrorcrest Stigma. (Aranaut: 1100 - 900 Gs) (Aranaut (clone): 900 - 600 Gs). Aranaut and Aranaut (clone) get knocked out. * Fabia Life Force: 40% * Avatar Marucho Life Force: 40% Lena & Zenet win this round Round 2 * Fabia Life Force: 200 Points (40%) * Avatar Marucho Life Force: 200 Points (40%) * Lena Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Zenet Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Battle Fabia throws her Gate Card and Aranaut. (Power: 900 Gs) Avatar Marucho throws out Aranaut (clone). (Power: 900 Gs) Zenet throws out Contestir. (Power: 900 Gs) Lena throws out Phosphos. (Power: 900 Gs) Avatar Marucho activate the ability Spiral Glowdown. (Aranaut (clone): 900 - 1200 Gs) Zenet then activates the ability Bolting Storm to transfers 300 Gs of Aranaut (clone) to Contestir. (Contestir: 900 - 1200 Gs) (Aranaut (clone): 1200 - 900 Gs) *'Avatar Marucho Life Force': 0% Fabia opens her Gate Card (Healing Up) (Aranaut: 900 - 1200 Gs). Fabia then sends out her Battle Gear: Battle Crusher and equips it to Aranaut. (Aranaut: 1200 - 1300 Gs) Fabia then activates her Battle Gear Ability: Battle Crusher Duke. (Aranaut: 1300 - 1800 Gs) Lena activates the ability Poison Rip. (Aranaut: 1800 - 1300 - 1200 Gs). Lena sends out her Battle Gear: 'Terrorcrest 'and equips it to Phosphos. (Phosphos: 900 - 1000 Gs) Lena activates her Battle Gear Ability: Terrorcrest Stigma. (Aranaut: 1200 - 1000 Gs) (Phosphos: 1000 - 1400 Gs). Aranaut gets knocked out. * Fabia Life Force: 0% Lena & Zenet Win Character Debut *Avatar Marucho Bakugan Seen *Contestir *Akwimos *Phosphos *Aranaut *Coredem *Linehalt *Dharak Battle Gear Seen *Spartablaster *Terrorcrest *Battle Crusher Trivia *This episode shows how Ren met Linehalt. *This is the second (and last) time a digital clone is seen. Video de:Der Dunkelheit entkommen Category:Bakugan Gundalian Invaders Episodes